Target
by Karra Venus Leo
Summary: Violet has to take Dash shopping. She said that he could play vidio games but he went bananas instead when Vi was not looking. R&R. No flames please!


**Hey guys! I'm back from Canada. It was ok. I didn't love it that much. **

**I couldn't think of anything for "Spin the Bottle" because I didn't have any ideas. Got any? Share them please.**

**Well, for now, here is my second one shot "Target." Enjoy! **

Violet was going to Colorado with her cousins, Terra and Karra. Her mom said that she needed some new clothes and shoes for the trip.

Helen, Violet, and Dash were driving to Target. Violet was mad that she had to take Dash with her. Why couldn't she just shop all by herself?

"Now I want you two to be on your best behavior." said Helen. "That means, no screaming, and running. That means _you_ Dash."

"Yeah, Mom." said Dash. "I'll be good."

When Violet and Dash got to Target, Helen gave Violet forty dollars.

"If Dash is good, buy him something." said Helen.

"Ok." said Violet.

When the siblings entered the store, Violet looked at Dash.

"Ok you little insect," she said. "Mom said that if you're good, I can buy you a video game or that LEGO set you've been nagging mom for."

Dash smiled.

"Yes!" he said. He sounded really excited.

"_If_ you behave." said Violet. "While I'm trying on clothes, you can go play video games. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" said Dash.

"No running." said Violet.

Dash fast walked over to the video game department.

"Now I can shop in peace." said Violet.

Dash was playing the new Teen Titans 3-D video game, and won. He played it again and won again.

After that, he played The Incredibles video game as himself.

"The Dash rules!" he yelled.

A boy playing video games next to Dash looked at the screen.

"Your pretty good." said the boy.

"Thanks." said Dash.

The boy looked at Dash. He couldn't believe it! The boy rubbed his eyes.

"You look so much like Rush!"(A/N: Dashes Super name).

"Yeah, I know." said Dash.

"He's my favorite Super." said the boy. "But his big sister, Invisage is hot!"

"I don't think Invisage it that hot." said Dash, talking about his sister. "I just think that she's cool."

"I've got posters on my wall; most of them are pictures of Invisage."

"Wow," said Dash. "You're really obsessed."

"I'm her number 1 fan!" said the boy.

Dash yawned.

"I'm going to look around the store." He said. "What's your name?

"Ryan." said the boy. "What's yours?"

"Dash." said Dash.

"I'll see you later, Dash." said Ryan.

"I'll see you later." said Dash.

He walked down aisles, thinking of something to do. He saw his sister in the girls clothing department. She had lots of clothes to try on.

"My sister is such a shopaholic!" he said to himself. He hated shopping.

He saw an empty shopping cart in an aisle. He thought about something he saw on TV that had to do with a shopping cart.

Dash took the cart, and ran around like crazy, making sharp turns, and dodging people in his way.

"WHERES MY CART! I CANT FIND MY CART!" he screamed. He was running with the shopping cart as if he were in a Hot Wheels race.

He was doing great, but for one second, he looked behind cracking up. He didn't see that there was something in his way.

He crashed into a pyramid of Barbie dolls. He let go of the cart in pain. Barbie's fell on top of him. He ran out of the pile acting like he was bitten by a diseased dog.

"BARBIES! THEY BURN!" he yelled. "SOMEONE CALL 911!"

A woman ran right toward him.

"What happened?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok." said Dash. "But I was attacked by Barbie dolls."

The women starred at him.

"I'm sure that you'll be ok." She said. "Do you need help getting up."

Dash nodded.

The woman helped Dash get up.

"Thank you." said Dash.

"Your welcome." said the woman. "Are you still hurt?"

"No." said Dash.

Dash walked away.

Violet was at the shoe department looking at hiking boots when she looked at her watch.

_I haven't heard a single complaint from Dash today_, she thought. _Did he learn to be patient?_

She dropped the topic, and got back to her shopping.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dash walked into the Star Wars aisle. He looked at Star Wars toys.

"I want that so bad!" he said looking at an A2D2 action figure.

He saw a lightsaber and smiled. He picked it up and swung it around. He put on a Darth Vador helmet and stated beating up the cardboard Darth Vador.

"Yes! I killed Darth Vador!" he said. He danced around and whacked Darth Vador even more.

Then a Target employee came by.

"Excuse me sir," he said. "Please put that stuff down."

Dash looked at him.

"George, I am your father!" he yelled.

"My name is Fred." said the employee.

"Too bad, I'm calling you George!" said Dash.

"Put the stuff down, now." said Fred.

"Or else what?" asked Dash.

Fred snatched the lighsaber and the helmet, put it back on the shelf, and picked up the Darth Vador made of cardboard.

"That's it!" said Fred. "You're coming with me."

Fred squeezed Dashes hand and walked around the store.

"Who are you with?" he asked.

"My sister." said Dash.

Fred asked a bunch of teenage girls if they were Dashes sister. Noe of them knew him.

Violet was eating lunch at the food court when Fred and Dash came along.

"Excuse me miss," said Fred. "Is this your brother?"

"What did he do?"

"He almost destroyed the Star Wars and Barbie aisle." said Fred.

Violet looked surprised.

Fred was impatient.

"Is this your brother?" he asked, pissed off.

"No." said Violet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**That's the end. I don't know if it's as funny as my first one shot, but I worked hard on this one. Please review!**


End file.
